


Utter no Lie (Nishinoya x reader)

by Darling_milkbr3ad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, Romance, Underage Drinking, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_milkbr3ad/pseuds/Darling_milkbr3ad
Summary: You and Noya have been friends since elementary school. Now your in your last year of Highschool. As you get older you start to change, relationships can break and form at the flash of light. Family life ain't easy either your brother Daichi is finishing his last year at school and already settling into his dorm at college... it's all happening to fast...read to find out more (this is my first story sorry if it's not great but I'll try my best)
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

It was your first day of senior year and you were already zoning out in class when you heard a very recognizable voice coming from behind you. Before you knew it Noya and Tanaka pulled up two chairs to your desk. "Y/n I missed you, how was your break?!" Noya said loudly per usual.

"I dunno... I just sat around watching (favorite shows/movies) all day..."you said nonchalantly, I mean you weren't lying. Your family treated you as if you were invisible, except your older brother Daichi.

"Come on y/n you had to have done something fun, it was two months for crying out loud!!" Tanaka basically screamed into your ear.

"I'm not kidding, the only times I wasn't watching (favorite shows/movies) I was getting food, going to the bathroom, or Daichi busted in my room to check up on me." You we're getting tired of all the questions. After all for two months you barley talked to anyone. "Hey guys I'm getting kinda-"

But before you could finish your sentence Noya stood up and yelled "WE ARE GOING TO MAKE UP FOR YOUR SHITTY BREAK!!" You could feel the slight blush on your cheeks grow. You looked away in order for them not to see it. "Okay have it your way... there's no use in fight you two..."

That's when the bell rang and they both moved away to their desks. For the rest of the class you stared out the window wondering how they could possibly make up an entire two months of watching tv...

_______________

You got home and nobody was there. You set your bag down and saw a note on the table. It read...  
Dear y/n,  
We all will be out tonight, Daichi is all settled in his dorm at college so we decided to have a family outing to celebrate!! We were going to wait for you but we didn't wanna have to reschedule the reservation. We'll be home late tonight don't wait up!!

Ps your bother says sorry for not getting to say goodbye

\- Mom

You could feel tears form in your eyes. Not over the fact that they left you behind but more over the fact that the one person in your family who cared about you left without even saying goodbye. You tried to hold back the tears but you couldn't. After what felt like forever you got a text.

Shorty <3:  
Meet me and Tanaka at the back of the school tomorrow after you finish your classes, we got a surprise waiting!!

Y/n:  
Okay, see you then

After hearing that you felt a little better. You went to the kitchen and made some ramen and went to your room to watch tv.

___________________

You woke up and everything was dark. You heard the sound of laughter coming from the living room, which was outside your bedroom. You were thinking it was probably your mother and some neighbors over drinking again. You walked over to your door and opened it just enough to see what was happening. Your eyes widened.

There sitting on the couch was your mother, father, and Daichi. You felt the tears come back. You thought he wasn't coming home. No they said he wasn't coming home!! You sarted to get angry. 'How can they just sit there and laugh and act like a happy family and just forget about me that easily'

You were just about to shut the door when you made eye contact with Daichi. You quickly shut the door and ran and hid under your covers.

_______________

You were only half awake still hiding under your covers. It must have been a few hours since that scene, everything seemed quiet. You heard your door open and shut. You slowly lifted your covers. You were shocked to see Daichi standing at the door. "Sorry did I wake you up??" He said in a whisper loud even so you could still hear it.

"No, I've been awake..." you said trying to sound normal, not like you've been crying for hours.

"Okay, I thought you'd be sleeping when we got back" you could tell he was concerned by the tone in his voice.

"I was, but you know how mom is when she's drunk, everything's funny and she feels the need to be super loud." You said now fully awake

"Ya I sure do, anyway I wanted to check up on you... it looked like you were crying when u were watching us." You could feel the bush of embarrassment rush over your face, you were thankful the lights were off so he couldn't see.

"Oh no I just had something in my eye... haha..." you forced out a laugh "mom said you weren't coming home tonight tho." You said fighting back tears.

"I wasn't going to but mom drank to much and dad threw out his back, so I decided to stay an extra week!" You could hear the smile in his voice. You could tell he was happy he got to stay. You were relieved as well.

"Well... thank you for checking in on me, I'm getting tired and I think I heard mom yell for you..." you said in a sadder tone.

"Oh... okay, goodnight y/n... see you tomorrow before school?" You could tell he wanted to ask more questions but you weren't in the mood to talk.

"Ya sure... night" he walked out of your room and you rolled over and went to sleep. Still wondering what Noya and Tanaka were planning.


	2. The Kidnapping

School was almost over and you couldn't wait. The whole day Noya and Tanaka have been acting weird. They have been avoiding you and secretly whispering to each other... well more than usual. As the end of the day was coming near Noya and Tanaka were no where in sight. The bell rang and you grabbed your stuff and started heading to the back of the school.

You yawned because you were so tired from staying up so late last night. You knew you would regret it. But you still stayed awake. And you really wish you would have just gone to bed... for many reasons.

As you were turning the last corner, you felt something touch your back and everything went dark. You were terrified. 'What the hell this can't be happening, why me?' You were so frozen in fear and tired that you didn't scream or fight back. Until...

"Noya grab her feet"

"Fuck Tanaka you can't say my name!! Wait shit!!"

You could tell they were trying to whisper but they were ultimately failing at it. You came back to your senses and kicked whoever was in front. You guess it was Tanaka cause you heard him yelp in pain. You took off the bag covering your eyes you to see Tanaka on the ground grabbing his crouch in pain, and Noya running over to hide behind him so you didn't kick him to. "What the fuck y/n that hurt!!"

"Who knew y/n had any muscle, due to her neverleaveherroomattitis" his back handed compliment hurt so you stood up and started running for him. His smiling/laughing face turned to scared almost instantly. "Y/n I'm sorry I mean your very strong!!!" You stopped and laughed at how scared he seemed.

"It's okay Noya I wasn't actually going to kick you... but why in the world would you try to kidnap me??" You stopped laughing cause who the fuck kidnaps their best friend.

"Oh that... haha, that was Noyas idea" Tanaka said as he rubbed the back of his neck and pointed straight at Noya. Who had completely turned red.

"Explain yourself" you stated sternly

"There's a party tonight at Sugas new place, and well we wanted you to go but we knew you wouldn't say yes... so..." he became even redder by the second

"So you... decided to kidnap me and take me there cause I won't say yes!!?" You still didn't understand why that's what their conclusion was.

"Ya more or less... WE WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TO IF IT WERENT FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS!!" We all started laughing at Noya and well so did he.

After we all calmed down a little bit you looked up, "hey, text me what time the party starts. I'll be there since y'all went through soooo much work to ASK me to go!" You sarcastic said as you rolled your eyes and laughed.

"Alright see you tonight!!" "Ya see ya tonight   
y/n" They both yelled over each other You could barely tell them apart. You ran off down the street day dreaming about what you should wear. I mean it was your first party as a senior. That's when it hit you. 'IS THERE GOING TO BE ALCOHOL!!' You knew there was and that if your parents found out you'd be dead meat.

Shorty <3:   
Pick you up at 7

Y/n:  
Alright, is Tanaka coming with??

Shorty <3:  
NO THAT DUDE BAILED TO GO HANG WITH KIYOKO!!!

Y/n:  
Well I guess it's just us then ;)   
Be careful Daichi might beat your ass if you do anything to me  
Lol  
I'm kidding see you at 7  
😘😂

Shorty <3:  
See ya at 7 cutie 😘  
Haha I'm so glad I have a best friend like you!!

You smiled and put down your phone to start getting ready.


	3. The Party

As you stepped out of the shower all that ran through your head was 'why in the world did you say yes to those dipshits'. You laughed to yourself remembering how they tried to kidnap you. You looked at the clock and realized it was 6:55. 'Shit' you thought.

You weren't even dressed yet. You frantically ran to your closet and started digging for something to wear. You never go to parties or big events, so you never felt the need to have anything but comfy clothes. You finally found something it was a little revealing and you knew your parents wouldn't approve but you didn't have time to change into something else. Plus would your parents even notice you leaving?

You finally finished doing your makeup and hair. You stood back for a second and looked in the mirror. "Damn" you heard a voice from behind you. Noya was standing in the doorway. "Y/n who knew you could look like a girl." You rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag.

"Come on let's get out of here before Daichi finds out where I'm going." You said.

"Wait... y/n did you tell anyone where you were going?" Noya stopped and refused to walk forward til I answered.

"No okay I told them I sleeping over at a friends house. Now let's go I wanna get this over with." You both walked out to Noyas car and got in. You laughed quietly at how he had to fix the seat cause he was to short to reach the pedals.

________________

As you guys walked in Noya leaned over to you "Don't drink anything, and keep your phone on you in case I need you okay!!" "Okay!!" You both walked in and Noya immediately jumped up and hugged Asahi and they started chatting. You could tell Asahi also got dragged there but Noya didn't seem to notice. He was talking non stop. You waved at him and walked to the kitchen.

Your not to fond of loud parties, so you grabbed some chips and went to sit on the balcony. You walked out and saw Tsukki standing there listening to music. He didn't seem to notice your presence. You snuck up behind him and screamed in his ear scaring the crap outta him. He gave you a pissed off look and you apologize. No that you felt bad but because you didn't wanna get killed.

You and Tsukki started to chat a little bit then you heard a loud very recognizable voice come from inside. "SUGA GREAT PARTY!!! AKAASHI COME ON LETS GO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK!!" You laughed at how loud Bokuto was. You started wondering, if they are here does that mean Kenma and Kuroo might be to. You met them all at a training camp one year. Daichi had to take you cause your parents went off on a business trip and didn't trust you home alone. You said your goodbyes to Tsukki and wondered back inside to find them.

You saw Hinata and Kageyama scream talking about volleyball. Then you spotted the tall cat like man. You ran over to him and jumped on his back. He turned around and had a smile on his face. "Y/N!! I missed you bro how have you been!!" He then picked you up and gave you a hug you could tell he has been drinking. He reeked of alcohol.

"Hey Kuroo did you bring Kenma with you?" You started to analyze the room to see if he was around but you didn't see him.

"No he wanted to stay home, you know him he wouldn't come here!!! HEY BOKUTO GET Y/N AND I SOMETHING TO DRINK!"

"Hey no I'm-" you were cut off by a red solo cup being shoved in your face. Everyone started chanting chug. You looked around for Noya because he would probably stop this but that's when you saw him. He was making out with a girl you've never even seen before.

Something in you must have clicked cause it made you mad. Noya was just your friend but for some reason you didn't like the thought that he is with someone else. You downed the drink and everyone cheered. "GET ME ANOTHER IM GOING ALL NIGHT!" Everyone cheered even louder. You eyed Noya then got pulled away by Kuroo and Bokuto to the bar area.

______________

After a lot of drinking you could tell you were out of it. You looked around for Noya and saw him with the same girl. This time they were on the couch talking to each other. This made you so angry and you probably shouldn't have drank so much. You notice Noya looked at you and smiled and waved and that's when you did it.

You grabbed Kuroos face and connected your lips. At first he was confused but then he got into it. He picked you up and set you on the counter so you'd be at an more even height. Everyone was cheering you guys on. Clearly no one was sober. You saw Noya get up and walk out of the room. Then everything went black.


	4. The Hotel

You wake up to an unfamiliar place. You were lying down in a bed with only your undergarments on. Your head was killing you. You couldn't remember shit from last night. What the fuck did you do?

As you were looking around you noticed this couldn't be a house it had to be a hotel. That's when you realize the shower was on. Your face became bright red. 'WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT!! With who??' All you could faintly recall was kissing Kuroo and that was about it.

The shower finally stopped. You had to prepare yourself for what you have to say. You heard the door knob turn, you took a deep breath and... "Hey Kuroo I'm sor-" you paused. The guy standing before you wasn't Kuroo. "Noya.... um I'm sorry I thought you were Kuroo I can't remember anything from last night I'm so sorry!!!" Your face was red and you couldn't look his direction you were so embarrassed.

"Good your finally awake" he blankly said ignoring everything you just said. He handed you some medicine. "For your head"

"Thanks" you replied. You remembered you had something to ask him. Then you looked down and realized you were in your bra and underwear still. You quickly grabbed the blanket to cover up with. You instantly remembered what you wanted to ask "Did we...-"

Before you could even say anything he shouted "NO!!" It shocked you a little I mean ya he yells a lot but it was different this time. "No... actually I was trying to walk you home and you passed out on the side of the street. I didn't want anything to happen to you so I rented a hotel room for the night. You wouldn't believe the weird looks I got from the workers!!""But halfway through the night you threw up all over yourself and I didn't have a change of clothes for you so I just took them off..."

You both laughed at your stupidity. "I'm sorry I put you through all this Noya.""Nothing else happened right?"

"No your all good y/n." He laughed out

"I promise I'll buy you food sometime to make up for your hard work!!" You felt better and went to take a shower.

Nishinoya's POV:

Y/n went to take a shower. I had to take a deep breath. I can't believe I just told the biggest lie to my best friend...


	5. Noya's POV

The music was booming and I probably had to much to drink. I was going to the bar to get more drinks when a girl tapped my shoulder.  
"Hey are you that libero for Karasuno... Nishinoya Yū was it"

"YA!!! HOWD YOU KNOW!" I probably shouted louder than she expected but I was excited someone recognized me. She looked shocked but quickly started giggling. I started to blush "Y- you can call me Noya"

"Okay Noya, I saw you play, I go to Nekoma. You can call me Mei." She smiled and oh boy was she gorgeous. Before I knew it we were up against the wall making out. I felt a pair of eyes on me though. I scanned the room best I could while keeping focus on the hot mama in front of me, but I didn't see anyone looking at us.

After many more drinks Mei and I could barley stand. She started to feel light headed so we decided to go sit down for a bit. We continued to talk, I really like her she's beautiful and has a great personality! Soon my thoughts started to wonder, I realized I haven't seen y/n since the party started. I felt bad cause I dragged her here. I started to look around the room. But I couldn't spot her anywhere.

Soon I heard a big commotion coming from the bar area. I looked over and saw y/n sitting on the counter next to Kuroo. I made eye contact with her waved and smiled a little. That smile didn't last.

I don't know why but next thing I knew y/n was making out with Kuroo and everyone started to cheer. I started to get angry, he can't just go and touch her like that. 'GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER' I wanted to scream at him. I was about to get up when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey Noya are you okay, you look like your about to punch someone." Mei looked worried and that's when I realized y/n is just my friend she's allowed to do whatever she wants.

Maybe it was in all my rage or all the drinks I had drank that night but I grabbed Mei and whispered in her ear "How about we take this somewhere quieter..." She looked at me shocked but soon a smirk formed on her face. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"I know the perfect place"

Next thing I knew we were in a dark room making out. We slowly started removing clothes. We only had our undergarments on when the door banged open. Y/n and Kuroo stood there staring at us. Y/n's lipstick was all messed up and Kuroo's face now had lipstick on it. "Y/n... hey I haven't seen you-"

Before I could get any words out tears started falling down her cheeks. I'm not even sure she noticed.

"I'm sorry Noya, I- I didn't know you were in here..." she turned around with her head down and grabbed at Kuroo's sleeve, "c,mon Kuroo let's go somewhere else"

"Hey y/n you okay?" Kuroo turned to say to her while he wiped off her tears. I think that's when she noticed she was crying. She ran out of the room and Kuroo ran after her. "Y/N!!"

Mei tilted my head back to her. "What a bother" Mei rolled her eyes, "ignore them let's get back to what we were doing!" She had a smirk back on her face.

"How the hell am I supposed to ignore my best friend crying!?" I pushed Mei off me and grabbed my clothes putting them back on. "I'm sorry Mei tonight's not gonna work out, your beautiful and amazing but I gotta be a hero and help y/n...I've never seen her like that before..." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Before you go can I get your number, I really like you Noya!" I gave her my number and said goodbye.

I headed out the door to go find y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei is a character I made up for this, she isn't a character in Haikyuu!!


	6. Noya's POV pt. 2

I ran out of the room and the music blasted in my ears. I couldn't see y/n anywhere. I was searching around when I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be the top of Kuroo's head.

I ran towards it, pushing my way through the crowd of people. 'It's hard being so gaddamn short'. I finally reached him but he had a worried look across his face. "HEY KUROO! WHERES Y/N!!!" The music was so loud I probably was screaming but I didn't care I was so worried about her.

"I'm sorry Noya, I was just with her then she vanished!"

"Fuck, well thanks anyway" I started asking around but no one has seen her. I was extremely worried. 'What if someone took advantage of her drunken state, what happens if she gets kidnapped!!' My thoughts were all over the place.

Me:  
Hey y/n where are you?  
Are you okay?  
I'm sorry  
Did I do something wrong?  
I hope your home safe.  
Get some rest I'll talk to you tomorrow   
Night

————————

After what felt like hours of searching I gave up. 'She must of went home'. I was so stressed from everything all the possibilities all the thoughts. 'Why did she cry? Why did she run away? Is she at home and safe?' I went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. "Hey Noya, you alright man?" I looked over and Saw Tanaka.

"Yah I'm all good... hey where's-" before I could even finish my sentence he cut me off

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY KIYOKO!!" Tanaka screamed spotting her halfway across the room. I silently laughed and ran over and saved our hot mama from the grip of another man.

———————

The party was coming to a close. So if decided to sneak out the back door so I didn't have to clean up. I was walking down the street 'walkings is probably a stretch it was more like wobbling'.

As I turned the corner I saw y/n cornered by two very tall guys. They must have been at the party they had booze in their hands and looked about our age. I hid behind a wall to gather my thoughts. I'm so much smaller than them they could literally step on me. If only I had Tanaka here to back me up. I then noticed there was a 6pack of bear shattered on the road. That's when I realized what had happened.

"Hey your pretty cute, how about we let you off easy just pay us for the booze you spilled" One of the boys said in a rather uncomfortable tone.

"Well even give you a discount how about it?" The other boy stated.

"Please like I said I don't have any money on me at the moment, please give me your number I'll pay you back. I just wanna go home""ah ouch" I heard y/n wince in pain as they pinned one of her arms to the wall.

"Come on babe. If you can't pay us with cash how about with your body" they started getting closer to her. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to do something, I grabbed out my phone.

"I agree, strip for us!" One boy said right near her ear. It pushed me over the edge. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran right towards them.

"GET YOUR DIRTY PERVERTED HANDS OFF HER YOU DIRTY NO GOOD SCUM BAGS!!!" They all turned their attention to me.

"What are you gonna do about it shorty-" I jumped up in the air and kicked the first guy right in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Y/n then kicked the other one right in the balls. 'Ouch I almost feel bad'.

I grabbed y/n's hand and started running. "Come on let's go." We got to a more crowded area and slowed down.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you??" I barley could speak, I was out of breathe. I looked over at her and her head was facing away and down from me. She wasn't responding to me at all. "Y/n..." I went to reach out to grab her but suddenly she smacked my hand away.

"Hey Noya... who was she..." I didn't know what she was talking about at first. Y/n looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. "Do you like her a lot?"

"Y/n hey what's going on with yo-"

"Noya did you know ever since the day you asked me to build legos with you when we were five... I've been in love with you" tears started to roll down her cheeks. I didn't know what to say. 'She loves me?' Before I could get a word out she grabbed my face and started kissing me passionately.

After a few seconds I got into it as well. I knew I shouldn't and I should pull away, but I didn't and that's what I regret the most. All the drinks were messing with my head. "C-can we go to the hotel near by?" She said in a soft tone pulling away from our kiss.

"S-sure" that's the second thing I regret saying tonight.

We got into our hotel room and immediately went back to making out. We slowly made it to the bed pulling off clothes as we went. Now only in our undergarments. Suddenly y/n went limp. She must of finally passed out from all those drink.

I lied her down on the bed and covered her in the blankets.

———————

After cleaning up and putting everything back together nicely. I laidback looking at the ceiling wondering... 'how far would I have gone...?'


	7. Missed Calls

As the water was rushing down your body. You couldn't get the thought that something big happened last night. 'Why did I have to drink so much'. You turned the water off and dried off to get changed.

"Hey Noya have you seen my phone any-" you asked while looking around. "Never mind I found it!" You brightly smiled at him. He seemed to be lost in thought. He made the same face when he was in a volleyball game. He was so focused 'he's so cute'. You looked at your phone and noticed it was dead.

There seemed to be an awkward tension lingering in the room. It followed all the way home. You and Noya have been next door neighbors since childhood.

Since you were the only kid the same age as him in the neighborhood he often made you practice volleyball with him. Which helped you become even closer with him and your brother.

During the car ride home it was completely silent other than the quiet radio playing. The whole ride you tried to come up with something to say but you got worried. Your usually over talkative friend was being extremely quiet today.

You arrive at your home. "Noya I-"

"Y/n... about that dinner you wanna go to a cafe in an hour. It might make you feel better!" He gave you a warm smile. Which helped you feel better already.

"Sure, see you at 9! Meet at our favorite place dont be late!!!" You smiled and waved goodbye as you ran into your house.

————————

You finally changed out of your clothes from the party and laid down on your bed. You finally felt relaxed after a wild night. You were pondering over thoughts when you remembered your phone was dead. You realize you better tell everyone your home safe.

You rolled over to plug it in. The screen illuminated your face. You had 27 missed calls from Kuroo. 'What the hell happened last night?' You were just about to call Kuroo back when it started ringing. You nearly dropped it, it scared you.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Y/n... are you alright, where did you go last night. Are you okay? Did you get home safe??-"

"Kuroo?? Calm down I'm fine. Noya brought me home." You didn't want him to know that he brought you to a hotel.

"Alright, I was just worried you weren't picking up" you could hear the worry coming from his voice.

"Well I'm okay, just a little tired from the crazy night" you laughed to yourself, "to be honest I don't remember much."

"You were downing those drink pretty fast" you both laughed remembering the events. You and Kuroo chatted for awhile, completely forgetting your plans with Noya.

——————————

Nearly 2 1/2 hours had passed since the time you were supposed to meet Noya. You'd fallen asleep on the phone with Kuroo as it was 11am and you had been raging all night.

Your phone pinged.

Shorty <3:  
Y/n where are you  
Sent 9:15  
It's been 1 hour  
Sent 10:15  
Are you okay?  
Sent 10:35  
Did I do something wrong??  
Sent 10:38  
Im sorry   
Sent 11:02

—————————

You woke up to the sound of Kuroo yelling your name. You picked up the phone. "Fuck how long was I out for?"

"Probably 3 or so hours, I was gonna wake you up sooner but I decided to let you sleep""your phones been buzzing like crazy tho-"

"Huh" you picked it up and saw the texts from Noya, "oh fuck... KUROO I GOTTA GO IM SORRY ILL CALL YOU LATER!!!"

"Alright by-"

You hung up the called and ran around your room putting on anything you saw. You ran out the door, but of course who else could possibly mess up the day more.

"And where do you think your going... dressed like... that" Your mother looked at you in disappointment.

"I'm going to a cafe... and you know what I'm actually running late so if you don't mind-"

"Go change, you can leave the house when you look like a proper lady." Why did your mom have to intervene only when she wanted to point out something rude.

You ran back upstairs and put on more of a proper lady outfit. You ran back downstairs and out the door, before she could judge you more on your clothes. 'How could I forget about Noya I'm so stupid'.

You started your car and drove off to the cafe. By the time you arrived there it was 4pm. You were already 7 hours late. You didn't even think he'd still be there but the off chance he was you were going to test it just to see.


	8. Stars

You ran inside the cafe breathing heavily from how fast you ran. You looked around frantically but didn't see anyone. You quickly walked up to a waiter. "Did you see a short male with black hair and bleached bangs, it's all spiked up" you asked fidgeting with your thumbs.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he left about an hour ago" the waiter stated clearly confused.

"D- do you know by chance where he was headed" you asked regaining your composure.

"He did mention watching the stars... but he didn't say whe-" before the waiter could finish it clicked in you head. You quickly started running out.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" You yelled as you ran out the door. You quickly got in your car and started driving. Probably a little over the speed limit but you didn't care, you had to make it there before he left.

———————————

As you were driving as it started to rain. You hoped he brought an umbrella. You finally pulled off the main road onto a small dirt road leading into the woods. After awhile of driving you came to a clearing and stopped your car.

——

One day when you and Noya were kids your parents took you to this 'secret' place deep in the woods. In the woods there was a clearing where you could see all the stars along with the lights of the city beyond.

Since that day you and Noya would walk there or ride your bikes. You'd play tag and hide and go seek in the forest next to it. Every now and then Daichi would join you guys.

Everytime one of you guys had a bad day you could always find them there. If you got in a fight low and behold they were there. But ever since high school started you and Noya haven't hung out as often and the spot was forgotten.

——

You pondered in your car for a few moments. 'What if he's not there and I'm just being stupid' you finally gained up the courage to go out in the pouring rain and darkness. "NOYA!!??" You tried yelling over the rain hoping he could here it if he was there.

The closer you got to the spot you guys always sat a figure started to form. Closer... closer... closer. It was him, he didn't have an umbrella 'of course that dumbass didn't check the weather first' he didn't seem to notice your presence.

You slowly moved the umbrella over him. "Hey stranger" you said with tears forming in your eyes. You don't know why but you felt like crying.

He turned his head in your direction, you gasped. His eyes were all red and puffy and you couldn't tell if it was just rain or tears. "hey..." he shakily pushed out.

"Noya... I I'm so sorry" that's when you broke down. You've never missed a hangout with Noya before, like EVER!! "I I was on a- a c.. call with Kuro-oo an and-"

"Shh hey... look it's okay... don't cry it's okay I'm not mad" he said as he cupped your cheek brushing off your tears. You dropped the umbrella and hugged him, you both were soaking wet cause of the rain water and your tears.

"Noya... I thought you forgot about this place..." you said shyly.

"How could I forget our special place princess?" He stated as he held you in front of him making eye contact. You blushed at the fact he called you princess. He always called you nicknames like that but this time just... it felt different. He held you as you calmed down.

You rested your head on his shoulder as he held you close. There was nothing heard but the sound of rain. You both watched the rain as it became a quiet dribble. The lights of the city were gorgeous at night... so very... relaxing... you slowly feel asleep on Noya.

————————

You woke up in the feeling of warmth. You opened your eyes and saw Noya driving your car. You were rapped in the blanket you always kept in your back. "How- how long has it been" you muttered tiredly.

"Oh... morning y/n" he smiled sweetly at you, "it's been about 1 hour"

"Oh... shouldn't we be home by now?" You looked up realizing your still in the car driving around.

"Yeah... I just kept driving, I didn't want to wake you up..." he chuckled a little awkwardly. "You just looked so peaceful..." 'And cute' he thought to himself.

He reached over and turned on the radio. It started playing your favorite calming song. It fit the tired relaxed mood you were in. It was still slightly raining outside which added perfect effects.

You were just glad it didn't storm. You had a terrible I mean TERRIBLE fear of storms. The thought seemed to leave your mind on your way to see Noya though. You even surprised yourself that you didn't turn around the moment it started raining.

———————

You finally arrived home. He parked in the driveway and shut off the car. You both sat in silence for a little bit. "Noya I-"

He grabbed your face and connect your lips. You pushed away in shock, but immediately went back in. You guys started getting heated, that's when you came back to your senses and pushed him away. "Noya we can't... I... I'm sorry" you quickly grabbed your bag and keys. "Thank you for driving me home... see ya" you walked in the house realizing your way past your curfew. You ran upstairs to your room to change out of your clothes and take a shower. 'Why'd he kiss me?'


	9. Home Alone??

You were shaken awake by Daichi. "Y/n we have school get out of bed!"

You slowly rubbed your eyes and peered over at the clock. You were really late. You quickly sprung up and started grabbing your clothes and just before you took off your shirt you realize Daichi was still there. "GET THE HELL OUT!" You screamed while you started throwing things at him. He giggled and walked out dodging all your attacks.

You ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and right before you could run out the door you heard the voice of Satan herself.

"Where were you last night" you turned around to see your mother standing with both hands on her hips. Giving you the look she always gave you, disgust mixed with disappointment.

"I was out with Noya, we got lost in the rain..." you mumbled in annoyance.

"Speak up and stand up straight like a proper young lady!" She stated, then turned to your brother. "Why can't you be more like your brother." She sighed in disappointment.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag. You quickly ran out the door and turned to go pick up Noya like you did everyday. Before you could even make it out of the driveway you felt someone grab your bag to stop you. You turned around in confusion to see Daichi standing there. "What's your deal?? We pick Noya up everyday-"

"He said he's walking with someone else today" you stared at your brother in disbelief. You sighed and brushed it off and started towards the school.

————————

During the day at school you barley saw Noya, you tried many time to say hi or hello but he always seemed to make an excuse to get away. 'Why was he advoiding me?'

————————

The final bell finally rang signaling the school day was over. You walked towards the gym as per usual. You'd always wait for practice to be over to walk home with Noya and Daichi. You sat down and grabbed out some homework to work on.

You were so focused on your work you didn't notice Tanaka sit down next to you. He peered over your shoulder watching what you were doing. "Y/N!!" He screamed in your ear causing you to jump.

"Tanaka don't scare me like that!!" You scolded punching his arm.

"Whatever, anyway did Noya invite you to his party on Friday?" You gave him a confused look. Noya never said anything about throwing a party. "Aren't both your parents going on a trip together leaving you guys home alone" he looked at you making kissy lips at you. Acting out you and Noya kissing.

"EW! Stop that... idiot" you hit him again. "But... I didn't hear of a party... I think I'll pass on it anyway." You forced out a laugh, grabbing the back of your neck nervously.

"Really?! He didn't tell you? I told him to!! I'll ask him HEY NOY-" you grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Hey Tanaka... do you know why Noyas been avoiding me?" Tanaka looked taken back by your words. You looked back up at him with a red face and watery eyes. "Nevermind forget I said anything." You smiled at him.

You quickly gathered your things noticing practice was almost over. You waved goodbye as you walked towards the door.

"Y/N PLEASE TRY TO MAKE IT FRIDAY!" You heard Tanaka yell. It caught you off guard but you smiled in response and continued walking.

—————————

You waited at the corner of your street. Daichi went home early from practice so he wouldn't be there to yell at you for sitting there alone. It started to get cold so you squatted down next to a fence and huddled in your jacket.

You must have drifted off to sleep cause you were suddenly awakened by a slap. "Fuck" you whimpered as you grabbed your cheek.

"Oh shit sorry y/n, I was shaking you but you wouldn't wake up... I didn't know what else to do" Noya gave you a warm smile. He reached out his hand to help you up. You both started walking in silence.

"Hey Noya... why have you been avoiding me?" You broke the silence. He suddenly stopped walking and looked down. "I'm sorry that was kind of blunt you-"

"Do you remember last night?" He caught you off guard.

"Yeah..." you started fidgeting with your fingers. You started to recall the previous night in your head. Your cheeks became red and so were his.

"Y/n... I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me, forget it." He quickly walked away. You stood there stunned by his words. 'How could I just forget it...' you couldn't tell if you were sad or angry, but you did something you probably don't normally do...

"I WONT FUCKEN FORGET!!" You screamed as tears ran down your cheeks. You stormed off passed him to your house. You never once stopped not even when your mom yelled for you. You ran to your room and locked the door.

You fell to the ground sobbing. Why were you so upset over this. He's your best friend... 'people don't normally feel this way about their best friends right?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue and drag the story on a little longer or wrap it up in the next 4-5 chapters?


	10. Nekoma

You woke up to your alarm. You turned it off and rolled over. Not even a second later you sat straight up remembering all the events of last night. You were so embarrassed by your actions, but it finally made you realize your own feelings towards him. Your one sided love begins today. You quickly got packed and remembered you had a practice game at Nekoma. This day can't get any worse.

———————

You put on your school shoes and walked to class. You sat down with a sigh. 'I can't believe I'm so oblivious I didn't even see my own feelings' you didn't realize class started due to you were lost in thought. You screamed out is annoyance at yourself, that's when you were brought back to reality and noticed everyone looking at you.

"Y/n, no talking in class!" Your teacher yelled while everyone else giggled. You slumped down trying to hide your embarrassment.

"Sorry ma'am..." You spent the rest of the day zoning out, goofing off with Tanaka and Noya, it was still kinda awkward between you two. Especially since you know how you feel about him, but Tanaka being around helped.

——————

The school day was finally over. You got up and stretched and yawned. You were so ready to go home and sleep til...

"Y/N HURRY THE BUS IS LEAVING SOON!!COACH IS GONNA KILL US IF WERE LATE!!" Tanaka screamed even though he was only a few feet away from you. How could you forget. You sighed and grabbed your bag. 'There goes my night of peace'

——

Everyone was already settled into their seats. You looked around for where you should sit. Normally Tanaka and Noya would be together but apparently Yachi had to stay home sick so Tanaka sat by Kiyoko. You felt bad for her. That leaves only one seat left for you... next to Noya.

——

You and Noya were having a normal conversation about life. You mentioned how the school year was coming close to an end and you guys would be 3rd years soon. It seemed like a good topic til he brought up Daichi moving.

Daichi already got into the college of his dreams and with some nagging for your mother they allowed him to move into his dorm room already. He moves there next week. He's all settled in but he decided to stay a while longer in order to give a proper goodbye.

"Y/n you okay" You looked up at him confused.

"Yeah why-" you stopped when you felt tears fall down. 'Shit how many time will I cry in fort of him'.

"I-I'm sorry it was a sensitive topic I should have known." He said all flustered.

"Oh... OH NO don't be sorry!! It's my fault for not telling you." You laughed nervously as silence fell between you to. "Noya I think I'm going to take a little nap is that alright?"

"Yeah you don't gotta ask me!" He smiled his cute smile as you slowly shut your eyes.

——————

The bus stopped and you jolted awake. Noya looked over at you with flushed red cheeks and whispered "We're here" you were confused. 'Was he sick or something? Why is he all red?'

Before you got up Tanaka turned around laughing "hey y/n I think someone llliikkeesss you" he smirked, then pulled out his phone showing a picture of you sleeping with your head rested on Noyas shoulder while Noya was looking at you blushing.

Blush rapidly spread across your face. You looked over at Noya and his face was redder than yours.

He lunged at Tanaka "DELETE IT DELETE IT NOW!!!!" Tanaka was laughing and holding it out of his reach, pissing Noya off even more. I couldn't help but laugh til Tanaka and Noya got slapped in the back of the head.

"Know it off you two, go help everyone get their bags out." You looked over to see angry Daichi. How scary.

They both turned away and muttered. "Yes sir" you turned away laughing to yourself.

"You to y/n" your laughing stopped and you stuck your tongue out at him as you walked out to help them unload.

As you stepped out you looked up and realized the sky looked kinda gloomy. "They said it's supposed to storm tonight, I hope you'll be able to make it home, you might have to sleep here" you looked over to see the tall cat like middle blocker standing next to you.

"KUROO!!! IVE MISSED YOU!" You jumped up and hugged the tall male as he spun you around.

"You to y/n it's been to long!" He put you down not breaking eye contact. You both smiled at eachother.

"Get inside lovebirds it's starting to rain" Tsukishima said as he started heading inside.

Totally ignoring the comment he made Kuroo looked at your scared expression. "Hey y/n everything okay?"

You looked over and smiled brightly "oh I'm fine storms just scare me a little bit, nothing to worry about" you both smiled. You both headed inside.

All you could do was pray that it didn't storm or atleast you'd be home before it did. Only one person knows how scared of storms you are and that's Daichi, but when he's focused on volleyball he might forget.

Noya POV:

Why is she acting so friendly with him. I'm supposed to be her best friend. I frowned as they walked in together.

"What's got you so down buddy boy" Tanaka sang as he slapped my back.

"Nothing" I grinned my teeth in annoyance and walked inside.


	11. The Storm

Since the party you and Kuroo have become better friends and spill tea to each other daily. So he showed you around the school along with Kenma, who you very much enjoyed to hang around.

Kuroo left you alone so he could help unpack everything. You looked out the window at the darkening sky. It was worrying you, 'what if I have to stay here? What if they find out my fear... THEIR GOING TO MAKE FUN OF ME!!' you felt a light tap on your shoulder that pulled you out of your thoughts.

"Hey, y/n you okay? You look scared." Noya said.

"Oh yah sorry, I'm okay. It's just Nekoma is really good... I'm just worried about the practice match." You put up a smile to make it seem believable. 

"oh... well with me as the star we cant lose!" He smiled and gave you a thumbs up before he was called over to start practicing. 

You walked over to sit down and watch. Kuroo smiled and waved at you so you waved back but moved your gaze to the short ball of energy. He seemed a little out of it but you brushed if off as the weather affecting his mood.

As the game went on you noticed yourself only watching Noya. He moved so fast and his rolling thunder move was getting even more amazing! 

So far the score was 12-13 in the first set with Karasuno behind by 1 point.

\--------------

The game was very intense and as you predicted Nekoma crushed you guys. The team was doing great until Hinata and Kageyama got into a fight and started messing up all the sets and spikes. By the time coach put Suga in you guys were done for.

All the boys went to get showered and ready to go. You were waiting in the gym helping clean up till Daichi bursted in and announced, "The storm is getting really bad so were going to have to stay the night here!" You looked at him in fear, you forgot about the storm until now. "Yaku will show you where we'll sleep so follow him." After you finished up you went to find Yaku.

"Oh hey y/n, since you're late is it okay if you have a room alone. The rest of the rooms are full. Unless you wanna sleep on the floor." he chuckled.

"It-it's alright" you said quietly. 'staying alone is probably better than someone finding about my fear' you thought as Yaku lead you to your room. You thanked him and went in.

"If you need anything me and some of the other boys are right down the hall." he waved goodbye and left. You closed the door and ran over and hid under the covers trying to block out the noise of the storm.

\----

Its probably been a few hours, your face was stained in tears and you couldn't sleep the storm was only getting worse. All you wished for was Daichi to bust through the door and comfort you like he always did. 

All the sudden a loud crash struck causing you to let out a scream. 'shit'. Did someone hear? You poked your head out of the blanket to find your water bottle, all the tears were dehydrating you. Another strike of lightening struck followed by a loud bang. This time you cried out even louder. You covered your ears and closed your eyes and scrunched up into a ball. "Anyone please just someone come" you whispered to yourself. 

All the sudden you hear your door slam open. You were to scared to open your eyes to see who it was. You were guessing Daichi probably heard your scream and remembered "I'm sca-" another crash of thunder struck causing you to flinch. You felt someone pull you into a hug.

"It's okay I'm here now!" You reconized the voice, it wasn't Daichi but Noya. You cried out and hugged him like your life depended on it.

"I'm s-sorry I'm su-such a-a loser for be-eing afraid of s-s-stor-ms" you whimpered out. 

"No you're not" is all he said but it made you feel safe. He stroked your head and hummed quietly telling you it was okay and that he was here. 

You cried and shook him never letting go, eventually you slowly started to fall asleep in his arms. They were so warm you never wanted to leave them.

\-------------

You woke up with Noya's arms still around you. The sunlight hit him perfectly, and his hair was all messy but he looked etherial. You smiled to yourself and started playing with his hair. "We're just like a couple" you whispered.

"huh... what'd you say" You noticed Noya woke up, your face turned beet red.

"i- um- fuck- l-lets get up and dressed before everyone wakes up we don't want them to assume things" You quickly stood up and started rummaging through your bags to find something to put on. "why yesterday of all days did I not pack an extra outfit" you mumbled to yourself.

"y/n I actually brought an extra outfit if you want to barrow it..."

"B-but what'll you wear?" You asked confused why he would offer.

"I brought 2 sets cause I knew someone might forget to bring extra!" He cheerfully smiled at you.

"Thanks Noya!" You smiled back. He ran out of the room to grab it and returned back with a white T-shirt that said Karasuno High School on the front and had a big number 4 with 'Nishinoya" written across the back, and a pair of black shorts with a white strip down the side.

"This was all I had sorry if it's not your size, I'll meet you in the gym with the others." You grabbed the clothes and thanked him again and he left so you could go get changed.

'Everyones gonna know its his clothes due to it saying his last name on the back.' you put them on anyway and walked out to the gym.


	12. Family Trip?

You put on the clothes, they were only a little big. As you looked in the mirror you noticed your eyes were still red and puffy from last night. 

You grabbed your stuff and headed out to the gym with the rest of the team. Everyone looked tired. No one could sleep cause of how loud the storm was. You spotted Kenma in a corner playing games so you decided to go bother him.

"Hey Kenma" you smiled and waved but he ignored you. You grabbed his game. Kuroo always told you to if he was ignoring you.

"HEY y/n!" he whined out.

"You need to say hi back to people when they say hi." You pouted. He tapped your head.

"My apologies, BUT DON'T TAKE MY GAME!" He grabbed his game back from you and you swear you saw tears of joys wash over him.

"Hey y/n are you and Nishinoya dating?" He asked, it caught you off guard.

"W-what gave you that idea!?!?!!" You stumbled out. Why would he jump to such theories.

"You're wearing his shirt... and he slept in your room last night, didn't he?" Kenma looked over at you in anticipation. 

"I-i... he did... BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! HE CAME CAUSE HE HEARD ME SCREAM!!" He looked shocked at your outburst.

"why'd you scream?" He questioned.

"I..I'm terrified of storms, normally Daichi is there to help me but he got too worked up in the game and must have forgot... I didn't want to bother him. Please don't tell anyone" You said avoiding eye contact with Kenma.

"I won't but-" before he could finish Kuroo popped out of nowhere and snatched his game out of his hands.

"Kenma what have I told you about playing games while someone is talking to you." Kenma looked like he was about to explode in anger. 

"not to do it" Kenma mumbled out angrily. Kuroo and him had a whole intense conversation in silence, you wanted to leave but were scared you might get killed if you made a single movement. The tension rose and Kuroo looked over at you and scanned you up and down making you a little uncomfortable.

"uhh Kuroo?-" he cut you off.

"Y/n aren't those Noya's clothes?" your face blushed red. 'Is it really that noticeable?' 

"um... ya I forgot to bring extra so he offered his." You technically didn't lie you just didn't say the whole truth.

"Oh cool, you could have asked for mine!" he cheerfully smiled, he turned his gaze to the team leaving the gym. "y/n isn't that your team getting on the bus?"

"Shit yeah!" you quickly grabbed your bag and ran towards the door. "Bye Kuroo, bye Kenma! Bye everyone, miss you already!" you smiled then ran onto the bus and sat down in the back and let out a sigh. You barely slept last night and were forced to wake up early so you guys could make it back to the school in time to take a shower and go to class.

You slowly started to doze off as you saw Noya sit down next to you. You placed your head on his lap and laid down.

"Y-y/n what are you doing?" he said while stuttering. 

"sshhh, let me sleep I might die if I don't." you paused and looked up at the short boy. "Hey Noya can you keep last night a secret from the team... especially Daichi, I don't want him to feel bad for forgetting..." you started trailing off.

"...sure." he said but he had a sad tone in his voice but you were too sleepy to notice it.

"...thanks..." you mumbled out as you fell asleep.

\-----

The school day was finally over, it all felt like a daze. You were still extremely tired and couldn't wait to get home and relax with food and TV.

You decided to skip watching practice today and go straight home. The walk was a nice breath of fresh air after being stuck in schools and buses all day. 

You finally arrived home, both your parents cars were in the driveway. 'They have work till late why are they home?' You opened the door to your parents sitting at the dining room table. 

"What going on?" you asked concerned. Last time this happened was when you got a B- on your report card and you got your phone taken away for weeks.

"Your father and I decided we deserve a break from work, so were going on a family trip for a week, we leave tomorrow." Your mother said in her normal stuck up tone.

"Where are we going, and why so soon shouldn't we plan it out better?"

"WE aren't going anywhere, your father Daichi and myself will be going to the Bahamas. We need you to stay home to watch over the house." she said with a half smirk. "Your okay with that right?" "It's not like you deserve a trip anyway" she muttered under her breath but you still heard it.

"Does Daichi know about this?" you asked hoping he would reject the offer.

"No it's his last farewell before college, so you better not go blabbing your mouth to him." You looked at your dad in shock, but he shook his head in agreement with her and looked away.

"...Okay, have fun I'm tired I'm gonna go get some rest." you slowly got up to walk to your room but where stopped.

"Oh and y/n you can't go out with any friends after school or on the weekends, that should be fine, right?" "Not like she has any" you heard her whisper to your father.

She terrible, you've never done anything wrong. You have great grades, you've never got into a fight, and were respected by you your superiors. It's all cause she never wanted a daughter. 

You entered your room and threw your bag down and quickly changed into your comfy clothes. You felt sick so you decided to just go straight to sleep instead of watching TV.

Tears ran down your cheeks, if felt like you'd cry so often now days. 'Where did everything go so wrong...' you said and thought until it clicked. That night at the party. What Noya told you never said right with you... 'what really happened?'


End file.
